


猫

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [4]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Relationships: 刘彻/卫青
Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779208





	猫

“据儿，你若叫一声‘阿姊’，我就把这个球还给你。”

“阳石姐姐就知道欺负弟弟，我要去告诉母后。”

卫子夫端坐在椒房殿内，侧耳听着外面孩子们玩耍的声音，这总让她忆起幼年时青弟还没送走时一家人过的日子：贫穷，却也充满乐趣。彼时尚年幼的卫青经常会被二姐捉弄哭，而后便一头扑进最小的姐姐怀里以求安慰。

如今时光匆匆，那经常被逗哭的小男孩成长为大汉最优秀的统帅，稚嫩的少女也已是四个孩子的母亲。虽然卫子夫年龄已近不惑，可岁月并没有在这个女人身上留下太多的印记，她依旧如初入宫时一样温婉美丽。

大概唯一变化的，就是天子反复变化喜怒无常的心。

在卫子夫成为皇后没过多久，刘彻又封了一个李夫人，此后便常常夜宿在她那里，椒房殿日渐冷清。侍从宫女们都悄悄议论，看这位卫皇后如何像从前的陈皇后一样狼狈地离开皇宫——说不定下场还不如陈皇后。

“毕竟陈皇后还是公侯之女，没了身份至少还有长门宫呀。这位要是离开，有地方住吗？”

小宫女们嗤嗤笑着，嘴里任意翻着有关皇后们的闲话。但当朝皇后似乎没有被宫中流传的风言风语所烦恼，她依旧稳稳地坐在椒房殿，掌管凤印，号令后宫，就连那位圣宠优渥的李夫人都不得不听从她的命令。

然而，昨夜刘彻却破天荒地宿在椒房殿。

一开始卫子夫还有些诧异，忙让下人准备皇帝所需的吃穿用度，可刘彻毫不在乎，他一把抱起身材娇小的皇后，直接向寝宫走去。一开始卫子夫还有些害羞，但闻到刘彻身上的酒味儿后才明白：她的陛下心里不痛快了。

为什么不痛快呢？

因为当日大将军卫青尚平阳长公主。

思及此，卫子夫的笑容里便带了几丝苦涩。

外人道卫家之所以能一飞冲天，全仗着在宫中受天子垂怜的卫子夫。但他们不知道，受圣上青睐的除了姐姐，还有弟弟。

卫子夫曾明里暗里试探过卫青，得知真相后黯然垂泪，但卫青却安慰她，劝她放宽心。卫子夫知道自己什么都做不了，只能擦干泪，尽最大努力不让宫内的流言传到宫外。

“母后，母后，”一阵稚嫩的呼叫将卫子夫从回忆中唤醒，她一低头便看到小女儿焦急的可怜样儿，“母后，霍表哥来了！”

“快请他进来。”

不一会儿，精神抖擞的霍侍中走进来，身上还带着未央宫里皇帝专用的香料味儿。卫子夫的眉头微皱，马上又恢复常态。

“今早听陛下说姨母身体不适，特来给姨母请安。”

正襟危坐的皇后脸一红——腰疼还不是因为昨夜某人闹的？

“回去告诉陛下，说我的身体好多了，劳陛下挂念。话说回来，去病你年纪轻轻也要注意身体，别太累了。”

“别提了！昨日舅舅娶亲，我白日去舅舅府上祝贺，结果刚出来就被陛下叫到宫里说要背诵《孙子兵法》，还要审阅一些公文。我又不擅长做这个，结果磨磨蹭蹭熬了一夜。”

听闻此言，卫子夫紧攥衣裙的手突然松了，她不动声色地拿起桌上的水果，微笑着递给外甥。

“陛下这是在教你兵法呢，不许胡闹。”

霍去病咧咧嘴没说话，自顾自地吃起来。卫子夫看着他，心头突然略过一阵不安。她在后宫太长时间，听到过各种各样的流言蜚语，其中很多都是关于从高祖时便盛行的“南风”，历代皇帝都不能避免，包括当今圣上。如今卫家已经有了一个，难道另一个也要——

卫皇后看着坐在对面的外甥，再三思量后开了口。

“去病你说，咱们卫家……到底是因为什么才兴旺起来的？”

正啃着梨子的霍去病停下来，疑惑地看着姨母。

“当然是靠姨母的皇后之位和舅舅的大将军之位才得以兴旺。”

“那如果……我告诉你……卫家的皇后不止我一人呢？”

穿堂风吹得卫长公主编织的风铃叮当做响，偌大的椒房殿没有一个人说话，孩子们还在庭院中玩闹，侍女们远远地站在门外，听不清殿中卫皇后和她的外甥在说些什么。

“姨母，外甥……外甥不懂您在说什么。”

许久之后，霍去病重新露出笑容，安慰似地拍拍皇后的手。卫子夫盯着他的脸，像是要从中看出一丝蛛丝马迹。

“你如果不知道的话……那就永远都不要知道吧，姨母也从来没有问过这个问题。但有一点你要记住：卫家不能只有我和你舅舅扛着……深宫之中，战场之上，都不是太平的地方，一旦有什么事发生……”

“外甥明白，其实外甥早已打算向陛下禀报，希望这次陛下能准我随舅舅出征。”

“嗯，你这么想，姨母自然高兴，”卫皇后赞许地看着外甥，“只是……我不希望别人说……卫家又——”

“外甥明白。”

这一次，霍去病干脆截断了皇后的话。

未竟之语，有心人自然能懂。

“明白就好……时间不早了，你回去吧。今天的事，不要对任何人提起，尤其是你舅舅。”

“诺！外甥告退。”

卫皇后看着高大的外甥走出椒房殿，心中的重担已轻松许多，温柔的笑意重新浮现在脸上。

END


End file.
